


Left Behind

by ThePendragonQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I tagged graphic just to be sure, Langst, Not super Graphic, Torture, lance centered, lance is captured, wump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePendragonQueen/pseuds/ThePendragonQueen
Summary: The last thing Lance ever expected was to be captured by Haggar- no, scratch that, that seemed right on par with Lance's luck. What he didn't expect though was for the team to not even realize he was gone. Now he's all alone with seemingly no one coming for him and just trying not to break.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago on tumblr and decided to upload here now. This was a bit self-project-y but it's all in the past now. I never finished it, I don't know if I ever will. I definitely would like to finish at some point but I don't want to say it will be any time soon. This fic does need closure though. So I'm putting a bookmark into this one for now. Mark My words, it will be finished someday.

The 5 Paladins of Voltron ran through the Galra base. It was the main headquarters, Zarkons own ship. They were on an important mission, one that had to be executed perfectly or it would all be for nothing and they would be doomed. They all had their own parts to play and some of it required splitting up. So, split up they did.

The two tech wizards, Hunk and Pidge, went together to hack into databases and any rogue sentires in order to allow others access to different parts of the ship. The two fighters and pilots, Shiro and Keith, went together to take down some large equipment and destroy one of Zarkons major weapons he had been working on. And Lance, well, Lance was sent off alone to fight from the side lines and keep sentries from getting near the others. He didn’t have a big plan or mission, he was the least important part in it all. It was nothing new. Lance was used to being the outsider, the one left without a real job. Probably because he had no real, useful qualities. He was easily the worst and least important Paladin of the team.

His only job was to be a look out so he sat crouched in a small room that was about the size of a broom closet with his gun ready to fire. Everything was going smooth for the most part. There had been a couple problems but nothing major enough to ruin the entire mission. Pidge and Shiro where on the coms talking to each other about where they needed to go with Keith and Hunk occasionally chiming in. Lance stayed quiet. He didn’t want anyone to know where he was. Plus, he had nothing important to say. He didn’t want to take up the comms if he wasn’t going to be useful.

Usually he would make a joke every now and then but earlier he had made a joke and everyone quickly snapped at him to shut up and get serious so Lance decided not to bother trying to lighten the mood up. Over the comms Lance heard them arguing a bit about where to go and what to do. That’s when an alarm went off.

“Get out of there! Someone’s going to come in any second!” Pidge yelled to Keith and Shiro. Clearly they had triggered some sort of alarm.

“Wait, we have to finish, we’re so close!” Keith yelled back. Lance grimaced. There was no way this was going to end well. There were sounds of footsteps and alarms blaring through the comms. He heard a bang and a gunfire. A large scream went through his ears. Someone had been hit and it sounded pretty bad.

“Keith’s down! He’s been hit. Everyone back to the green lion immediately!” Shiro ordered as he hefted Keith up and started to head down to the Green Lion. Everyone agreed. There were sounds of heavy breathing and nervous footsteps as everyone raced off to where they had left Green.

Lance slowly stood and looked out the crack of his door making sure no one was around. He didn’t want to run straight into someone and get hit. He looked down the empty hallway. The coast seemed clear. He walked quietly out to the hallway. He heard quick footsteps getting closer to him. At first he was worried it was the Galra but as he ran down the hallway he saw flashes of different colors and he realized it was the rest of the team. They were too far to notice Lance in the hallway. He was about to call out to them but saw sentries gaining on them as they ran past.

Lance stayed quiet but continued to follow them down the other hallway. He heard the others in his ears again.

“How’s Keith? How bad was the hit?” Pidge asked.

“Not great. It got him pretty good. We need to get him back to the castle and into a cryopod immediately.” Shiro answered.

“Green should be just around the corner,” Hunk huffed back, the running making him low on air.

Lance was about to yell to them on the comm, tell them he was almost there, that he was right behind them, but he felt a cold chill behind him and all the hairs on his neck stood up. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. It was her. The witch. It was Haggar. There, right in front of him with her cloak billowing around her. A cold smile sneaked across her face.

Lance stood petrified, his mouth wide open in shock and terror. He raised his gun at her but one swift movement of her hand and his gun was tossed across the room. Lance was going to scream for help but Haggars hand suddenly flew upward. She squeezed her hand and Lance felt like something invisible was gripping at his throat, barely allowing him to breathe let alone talk.

In his helmet the sounds of footsteps and doors rang through. He could here them getting into Green. “Go! Go!” Shiro shouted doing his best to put pressure on Keith’s wound and stop the blood. Pidge jumped in the pilot seat and took off. Lance could hear the engines go and the lion roar.

They were leaving without him.

Haggars face twisted into a cruel smile. She knew. Somehow she knew. Lance fell to his knees. They had left. They had been so worried about Keith and his injury and getting him back to the castle they had forgotten about him. Not once had they checked for him or to see where he was or how he was doing. They were too wrapped up in their own thing and in each other to make sure the fifth and final Paladin of Voltron was okay.

All it had done was confirm Lance’s thoughts. They didn’t need him, they never did. And they never actually cared about him. He was expendable, he could be easily replaced. He wasn’t important enough to the team, to them, for them to remember him at such a necessary time. He always knew that but now it was confirmed. It was true and nothing Lance could do would deny that fact. He was the fifth wheel, the outsider, the one left out.

Lance sunk down to the floor, eyes watering, his throat still being choked by Haggars powers. Haggar inched closer and closer to him, her smile getting creepier with each step. Lance knew this was the end. Haggar had him in her clutches and no one was coming back for him. No one even bothered to stay for him.

Lance let his body lurch forward, barely keeping himself from flopping on the ground with his shakey arms. He sat on all fours as tears flowed out of his eyes. There was no point in trying to hold it in anymore. He had given up. He had given up on hope that they would always be there for him. He had given up on hope that they would come back or that they would never let anything bad happen to him. He had even given up on the idea of life because once Haggar had him, he knew it was the end. But most importantly, he had given up on hope that he mattered.

After all, if he did matter, they wouldn’t have left him behind.


	2. The Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't exactly long but enjoy!

“Get up” Haggar snarled as she yanked Lance’s head up towards her using her magic. Lance’s chin flew upward, tears still flowing down his face. He gasped desperately for air. “Up!” Haggar shouted at him.

Lance lurched to his feet against his will. “W-what are you going to do-?” He stumbled, still trying to catch his breath.

He felt his throat tighten again as Haggar squeezed. “Shut up!” She yanked her hand towards her making Lance stumble towards her as well. “You’re coming with me.”

Lance stumbled on his feet as Haggar forced him across the hall and into another room. Lances stomach twisted into knots. What was she going to do? Was she going to kill him? Lance thought she was at first, and maybe secretly hoped she would, but he had a feeling she wasn’t going to kill him. If Haggar really wanted Lance dead, she would’ve done it earlier in the hall when she caught him, she wouldn’t drag him to a room just to do that. No, Haggar wanted more out of Lance before she killed him.

Large doors to the room slid open for them and they entered. The room was large with purple lighting and a metal looking table with handcuffs attached. Haggar pushed Lance onto the metal table that was tilted so that he wasn’t quite standing up but wasn’t quite laying down.

Once he was laying on it Haggar fastened restraints around his wrists and ankles. The silver metal was cool to the touch. Lance struggled hopelessly against the restraints. He doubted there was any chance he could get out but he would try anyways, just to say he did and prove to himself that he didn’t give up immediately, the way a useless paladin like him would. The only problem was that Lance did want to give up. No friends, no team, what was the point? But he couldn’t let himself think like that, not at the moment. He still had to protect them and protect the universe.

“Stop struggling. Your attempts are futile,” Haggar hissed at him. Lance stopped squirming to look up at Haggar. Her hood was drawn tight over her face but he could still see the sick smirk her mouth formed from the pleasure of having him captured and tied up. “Tell me, paladin, what is it like to be the most useless member of the team?”

Lance blinked, taken aback. “W-what?” He wasn’t expecting her to ask that.

Haggar let out a low laugh that was horrifying to hear. “Don’t act surprised. Everyone knows you’re the weakest.”

“If I’m the worst Paladin, then why did you capture me? Why not take someone more necessary to the team?” Lance questioned.

“Because you’ll be the easiest to break,” Haggar said with a hissing laugh.

Lance sucked in a breath. “Ha! Yeah right. You think I’ll succum to you? I’d rather eat dirt.”

“Don’t worry, paladin, you’ll be doing worse than eating dirt,” she growled. “Now, tell me what the plans of Voltron are? How do they plan on defeating Zarkon? I want to be ready for them so we can take them down as quick as possible. And you’ll be my informer.”

Lance let out a bitter laugh. “Like I would tell you anything.”

“Oh, but you will, Blue Paladin. You’ll tell me everything. And if you refuse… I’ll make you,” she cooed as she trailed her long nail down the side of Lances face. It made his hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Lance watched as Haggar formed a dark ball of magic in her hands. Her lips formed a twisted smile before she shot the dark ball of magic at him. When the magic hit Lance it shot painful waves of electricity and shock through his body like pulsing lines. Lance screamed out in pain. He hadn’t been expecting the shock.

“Now, will you tell me information or will I have to torture it out of you?” Haggar asked as she formed another ball of evil magic in her hand.

“I’m not telling you anything, you witch,” Lance sneered at her. Haggar threw the magic at him and once again he yelled in pain as it shot through his body.

“Tell me what the paladins are planning,” she hissed.

“No!” Lance shouted back. Another hit of magic. Another shout of pain.

Haggar growled. “Tell me their plans!”

“No!” Lance shouted as he tugged against the restraints uselessly. Another hit of magic and screaming.

“Where are they going?” Haggar asked him calmly.

Lance snarled. “I’m not telling you anything! Torture me and hit me with magic all you want, I’m not betraying them by telling you their plans!”

Haggars face turned to one of confusion and interest. “Why are you so insistent on protecting them? Aren’t they the ones who left you here? Aren’t they the ones who were so busy worrying about another paladin that they left your worthless self behind and forgot about you? Why protect them when they won’t even stay to protect you?” She hissed at him.

The words hit Lance like a truck. It felt as if each word she spoke was searing into his skin. He knew she was right. They didn’t care about him, why should he care about them? He was sitting here making sure they didn’t get hurt or their plans ruined by literally getting tortured and they couldn’t even be bothered to make sure he was with them on Green. Why put himself through all this pain for them?

Because you still care about them. Lances mind answered back. And they’re still the only chance the universe has at being safe from the Galra. And, therefore, he had to fight for the universe and fight to save it and protect it, even if it meant giving up his life for a universe that didn’t seem to care about him.

Lance stared at Haggars hooded face. “I won’t tell you anything,” he growled.

Haggar let out a frustrated cry as she shot a long wave of her evil magic at him. Lance screamed as the pain shot through his body untamed, his back hunched and his arms pulling against the restraints in a desperate attempt to get the awful pain to stop. This wave of magic felt like it lasted for ever. Lance screamed as his whole body pulsed with electricity.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Haggar let go of him. She turned to one of the guards standing by the exit of the room. “Take him to the cells, I’ll deal with him later,” she snarled at him. The guard nodded and grabbed Lance from the restraints.

Lance laid against the cold metal, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath. The guard released his restraints and yanked Lances arms behind his back sharply. Lance winced in pain as his shoulders moved in directions they shouldn’t. The guard shoved him out of the room, Lance stumbling and fighting back as much as possible. It wasn’t much but at least he was trying.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lance saw Haggar standing and watching Lance get forced out of the room. His stomach twisted again. He had a feeling this was only the beginning. She had a lot more in store for him.


	3. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team realizes their grave mistake.

The Green lion soared into the castle hangar as quick as possible and landed with a loud bang. As soon as the lions feet touched the ground everyone was running out. Shiro was holding Keith’s limp body in his hands, blood pouring out of a wound in his side and coating them both with the sticky substance.

Allura and Coran ran up to the lion, fear in their face. “What happened?” Allura asked worriedly.

“Keith got hit. He needs a cryopod, now.” Shiro ordered everyone to help get set for Keith. Allura and Coran went to set the cryopod and Hunk and Pidge moved things out of the way for a clear path and no problems with Keith.

Shiro carried Keith over to the cryopod as quickly and smoothly as possible. He was trying to avoid hurting the boy more than he already was.

Shiro looked down at Keith. His eyes were closed and it looked as if he was barely breathing. With a huff, Shiro put Keith into the cryopod as gently as possible and shut the door. Shiro stood staring at Keith and his reflection in the door, his face scrunched up in worry for the poor boy. Shiro cared about Keith, a lot. He always tried not to play favorites but something about Keith amazed Shiro. He wasn’t sure what it was- did he see himself in him? Maybe he just loved his attitude and will to take on whatever was put in front of him. Either way, he was terrified when Keith got hit. All he could think about was saving Keith. Keith was his right hand man after all, how could he not be so worried?

Shiro felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked over to find Allura staring at the cryopod as well. “Don’t worry,” she spoke softly. “He’ll be fine. He’s safe now, we’ll see him as soon as he comes out.”

Shiro let out a curt nod before turning around to the rest of the team. “Good job today, guys. We didn’t quite succeed but we still got some information.” Shiro looked at the others faces, all tired and beat up. They were listening to Shiro but their eyes were trained on the cryopod behind him. Shiro couldn’t blame them, he felt the same way. “Go get some rest,” Shiro ordered to the rest. They all nodded before walking away.

Alluras tired eyes glanced back and forth between Keith and Shiro. “Are you going to rest too? You really should. That mission was exhausting on all of you.”

Shiro shook his head. “I’m not tired. I think I’ll hang out around here for a bit.”

“Then I’ll stay with you, too,” Allura stated. Shiro was going to protest but decided against it. Allura had made up her mind already, she was going to stay no matter what he told her.

Coran, who was already darting around cleaning up the area and fixing things back into place, scanned his eyes across the room. Pidge and Hunk were leaving the room to go rest, Shiro, Keith, and Allura was still here. Plus himself. That only made six. Where was Lance? Had he snuck out of the room quicker than Hunk and Pidge without him seeing? Lance tended to do that sometimes but he almost always at least said hi to Coran if he didn’t give him a hug.

Coran thought back to when the Green Lion landed. It was a mess, they were all rushing and running around trying to save Keith. Coran had entered and seen everything and turned back around almost immediately. He thought intently. During that short amount of time that he was there, had he seen Lance? Coran searched his memory but couldn’t seem to place his image.

He turned to Shiro and Allura sitting and comforting each other in front of Keith’s cryopod. “Uh, I don’t mean to alarm you but…” Coran trailed off as the other two noticed he was speaking. “Where’s Lance?”

Shiros face twisted in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, where’s Lance?” Coran repeated. “I never saw him get off the Green Lion or leave this room. I mean, sure, it’s possible that in all this excitement I didn’t see him but… did you guys see him?”

Allura concentrated, thinking back to when they landed. “I… I don’t know. I wasn’t paying attention to that.”

They looked at Shiro nervously. His tired eyes still seemed to be a million miles away. “What are you guys talking about? He was on the Green Lion… wasn’t he?” Shiro sat still as he tried to think back. Lance was there. He remembered Lance standing next to him off to the side. He stood that far because Keith and him had been arguing and Keith was on the other side… but that was going to the ship, not coming back. Coming back, Shiro has been holding Keith, he hadn’t been paying attention to anything else other than saving Keith.

Shiros eyes shot up wide to look at the others. “Check the castle,” he ordered standing abruptly.

Allura rose next to him, looking at him with a look mixed with confusion and worry. “Shiro-“

“Coran, check the hangars. Allura, check the training deck and bridge. I’ll check the rooms.” Shiro ordered cutting her off. They all nodded and went there separate ways, bursting into each room.

Coran checked Greens Hangar first. Maybe he never came out of there. “Lance?” He called. Nothing. Coran ran over to Blues hangar as he tried to subdue the worry fighting in his stomach. Lance likes to hang out with Blue all the time. He might’ve come here to relax. “Lance? Lance!” He called out again. Nothing but his echos came back. Now Coran was starting to worry. Those were really the only two hangars he would be in. He checked the others just in case but he already knew the answer. Nothing. Coran twisted his gloved hands nervously trying to keep his cool. There was still the rest of this ship to check. Maybe someone else found him.

Allura ran into the main parts of the castle searching for Lance. The Bridge, the medical wing, the dinning hall, the little place they liked to sit and relax in. She even checked the cells. Lance was nowhere to be found. Fear rose in Allura. Where was the blue Paladin? Maybe the others found him. He was okay. He had to be okay.

Shiro ran through the halls, throwing doors open and yelling into them as quick as possible. He knew he should keep his cool, he had to be level headed and relaxed, of course Lance was here, they were all worrying for nothing. Shiro wasn’t so sure though. He threw open the door to Lances room. Empty. The bed sheets laid lazily across the bed while a pillow barely hung on to the top of it. Panic rose in Shiro again but he fought it off. He had to stay calm. He had to stay calm.

Hunk was trying to relax by cooking some new dishes he had been wanting to make. Of course, nothing was working out to plan because it was space and they had space food and never the ingredients he wanted. It was fine though, Hunk would make it work like he always did. As he threw the ingredients together he thought about getting the others together to calm everyone down and eat some yummy space food. Maybe he could do it as a celebration for Keith being okay. What if it tasted terribly though? His stuff usually came out fine but it was space food after all, not everything was great. He needed a taste tester, someone other than himself. But who would be willing? Hunk came up with the answer almost immediately. Lance of course. He was always willing to try Hunks new dishes. He just had to go get him from his room- or where ever he was. Hunk thought for a second. Where was Lance? Which direction had he seen him go when they left the medical wing?

The door shot open interrupting Hunks train of thought. He looked up to see a worried Shiro standing in the doorway. “Oh, hey Shiro,” Hunk said with a smile.

“Have you seen Lance?” They both asked. Hunks ask was happy and relaxed. Shiros ask was hurried and strangled.

Hunk blinked trying to process Shiro. “I- uh- no that’s why I asked you. You don’t look so good… is everything okay?”

Shiro gulped. He didn’t want to worry Hunk but Hunk was Lances best friend. If anyone could help it would be him. And if anyone should know about Lance it should be him. Plus, it seemed like Hunk would worry no matter what Shiro chose to do. “We can’t find Lance,” Shiro stated quickly.

Hunks face twisted in confusion. “What do you mean you ‘can’t find Lance’?”

“I mean no one has seen him since we got back. Look, there’s no time to explain. Just help up look for him.” Shiro ordered already turning out of the room.

Hunk felt his stomach do flips and bile rise to his throat. This could not be good. This could not be good. Hunk shot out of the room, trailing behind Shiro and yelling Lance’s name out nervously.

Shiro opened a door to find Pidge sitting on the floor in a dark room with computer screens and technology stuff littered all around her. She looked up at Shiro standing in the doorway with Hunk standing behind him nervously.

Pidges glasses reflected the light that was all around her. “Oh, hey guys, what’s up?” She asked light heartedly. She had been in here on her computers going over the information they had gotten from the mission since they had returned.

“Have you seen Lance?” Shiro asked her.

“Uhh, no can’t say I have. Why?” Pidge asked them, a concerned look on her face.

“We can’t find Lance! We don’t know where he is!” Hunk shouted from behind Pidge, tears already making their way to his eyes.

Pidges eyebrows knitted together and she nodded. “Give me a tic, I can search for Lances location using his helmet. I just have to…” Pidge typed away at her keyboard for a couple seconds before clicking one last button. “There. He’s, uhh, he’s not on the ship.”

Hunk and Shiro stared at Pidge with wide eyes. “What do you mean he’s not in the ship?” Hunk shouted nervously.

“I mean, I traced his signal and the last signal from the helmet was from five minutes ago from the Galra ship.” Pidge explained.

“Five minutes ago? We were already back to the castle by then,” Shiro realized.

“Are- are you telling me we left Lance? On a Galra ship? The Galra Ship? The main base? Holy Quiznack, we left him behind! We left him behind! I’m a terrible friend- who would do such a thing- how could I- we- he needs help- going to die-“ Hunk shouted rambling on and jumping train of thought.

“Hunk!” Shiro shouted, stopping Hunk from rambling. “Relax. Now is not the time to be freaking out.”

Hunk looked up at Shiro, tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. “W-we have to get him back,” Hunk said just barely over a whisper.

Pidge was the first one to react. She slammed her laptop shut, picked it up and ran over to the bridge to meet up with everyone else. Shiro followed her on her heels while Hunk took a little longer to pull himself together.

When they entered the bridge they found Coran and Allura talking worriedly with each other. Once they saw the other 3 enter with no Lance their hearts nearly stopped working.

Allura’s eyes shot up suddenly. “I can trace him! Through his helmet there has to be a way-“ she said as she turned to look at the control panel.

“Don’t bother, princess. I’ve already done that,” Pidge cut her off, stopping her dead in her tracks. “The last signal came 5 minutes ago from the Galra ship. We were all already back on the castle by then.”

Allura and Coran Shiro each other a nervous look. “So, Lance is-“

“Still in the Galra ship, yes,” Pidge finished for her.

“We have to go get him back! Now!” Hunk shouted, tears flowing steadily down his face.

“We can take Green- cloak her again,” Pidge offered.

Allura shook her head. “It’s too risky. By the one we get back there someone will probably already have found him- if they haven’t already. No, we need to take time to regroup and come up with a plan.”

“No way!” Hunk shouted at her, still crying. “We have to go now! We left him behind. He could be hurt! He needs us- he needs our help!”

“I- I agree with Allura,” Shiro interrupted. “It’s the main base. Haggar and Zarkon are there. Lance could be in trouble- yes- and we’ll work as quickly as possible, but, we can’t just go in there without a plan and wing it. We need to think out our moves otherwise we’ll make it worse than it already is,” Shiro explained calmly. He looked up at Keith who was still passed out in the cryopod. “Plus, this is a dangerous mission. We’ll need all the help we can get.”


	4. The Torture

Lance was shoved into a dark room with walls that seemed to go up forever. The room was a tiny square, not much movement available- not that Lance would be moving much. On one wall there was a large metal door that was locked and only slid open for him to be pushed inside.

Lance hit the floor of the room with a grunt. The floor was cold and hard and the walls seemed to be the same way. Lance grunted as he lifted himself up onto his knees, wincing in pain but still trying to take in the room. He squinted as his eyes tried to focus to the darkness. The only type of light was a faint purple one that came from way above Lance.

Lance moaned and shifted himself so that he was sitting against the wall. He stared at the tall metal door. How long was he going to sit in here for until he got called back out? And when he did get pulled back out, what would Haggar do to him? Nothing about this situation had him in control or ending up okay. The only solution there seemed to be was this whole thing ended with Haggar eventually killing him.

Of course, there was the off chance that the rest of the team came back to him. Maybe they realized he was gone. Maybe they decided that they did need him on the team- although it seemed doubtful, he was easily replaceable. Even if they did decide to come back for him, that would be such a dangerous mission. It would take days, if not weeks, to set up a decent plan to get Lance out of this ship and to safety. Lance wasn’t sure he would last weeks here with Haggar. Plus, he wasn’t sure he wanted the team risking themselves for him back. The mission to break him out would be dangerous, they could get hurt. To Lance, the only smart idea would be to find a new Blue Paladin and keep the fight to defeat Zarkon going. He wasn’t worth it.

Then, there was always the off chance that the team really cared about him and wanted him back and would risk everything to get him back. Lance wanted to believe that but he knew better. If they cared about him that much they would have never left him behind. Yes, they probably did care about him to some extent but not enough to bust down every door to save Lance. If it ever came between saving Lance and the universe, they would choose the universe. And if they didn’t, Lance would choose the universe for them.

Lances eyes started to drip closed. Suddenly his head felt heavy and his body ached. The dim room was making him sleepy and his eyes droop. He slumped back against the wall. If he could just sleep, just for a little bit…

Lance awoke to the large metal door sliding open. His eyes shot open as he looked to see who was coming in. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, the room looked the same. In through the door came a Galran guard.

He walked over to Lance with a grim look on his face. “Up,” he commanded. When Lance didn’t obligue the guard picked him up himself by pulling his arm backwards in a weird angle causing Lance to yelp in pain. The guard shoved both arms behind Lance painfully and held him tightly. “Walk,” he commanded, pushing Lance forward.

Lance stumbled out the door and across the hallway. His feet didn’t seem to want to work properly. He was shoved back into the same dark room where he was questioned earlier. There he saw Haggar standing across the room, her glowing eyes seemingly piercing his skin.

The guard pushed Lance back onto the table that was just barely tilted upwards. Lance fought with the guard but it was futile. Every attempt to escape was met with an equally strong attempt to keep him down. Eventually Lance was subdued and forced back into the room and strapped on to the metal table.

As the guard strapped him in Lane struggled to get out. He knew it was hopeless but he wasn’t going to stop trying. He wasn’t sure what Haggar had in plan for him and he didn’t really want to find out.

Haggar walked up slowly to him. “Easy, my Paladin, don’t strain yourself too much. You’ll run out of energy and then this will be no fun,” she cooed. Lance simply glared at her. Haggar then looked up at the guard. “Strap his head in as well,” she ordered.

Lance’s eyes widened in terror as he began to thrash again. The guard stepped up and grabbed his head, forcing it still as he strapped it in around his forehead. Lance was stuck immobilized in the table looking upwards. Having no control of his body or even being able to turn his head terrified Lance.

That was the idea, however. To terrify Lance. It would make it all the easier for Haggar to break him. Lance watched as Haggar placed a wet rag, no bigger than his face, on top of his mouth and nose, just barley allowing him to see over the top of it. Lance tried to srtiggle against it but couldn’t move. He had no idea what this was or what she was doing but he was scared.

“I did some research,” Haggar spoke. “Human torturing. They were all pretty interesting. There was one that sparked my interest, however. Water boarding. It’s odd but it seemed like a good one to pick, with you being the Blue Paladin and water bein it’s main element and all. Don’t you think?” She looked at Lance curiously. He couldn’t speak. “Well said, let’s get this started. Guard, begin the torture.” She ordered.

The guard stepped forward with a bucket of water. Lance’s eyes farted quickly around the room. “Don’t worry,” Haggar said as she saw the terror in his eyes. “This will all be over as soon as you tell me how the team plans to defeat Zarkon.”

With that the guard slowly tipped the bucket and water poured down on the rag making it heavy and wet over his mouth and nose. The towel stopped air from getting to Lance and instead allowed him to only breathe in water. Lance felt as though he was suffocating. He wanted to rip the towel away from his face, shake it off so he could breath but his whole body was immobilized by the restraints. He was stuck there with a feeling of suffocation that he couldn’t make go away.

The guard stopped pouring the water and Lance struggled to breath. Some water had made it into his nose and mouth which had made it all the worse. The guard allowed Lance to struggle for a little before ripping the rag away from his face. Lance sputtered and coughed as he tried to not choke on the water and get air into his lungs.

“A very interesting effect on humans indeed,” Haggar spoke as she stared at Lance curiously. It was almost as if this were a test or an expirement. She was trying to find the best ways to destroy humans and possibly other creatures. “So are you willing to make this stop by giving me my information?” She asked.

Coughing up water still, Lance choked out a weak “no”. Haggar snarled. “Fine. Guards,” she ordered.

And again the torturing began. Water pouring over his face and the towel. Restricting his air, burning his lungs. He breathed in only water. Not being able to move made it all the worse. As Lance struggled to find air he also struggled against his restraints. He had to get out of them. Had to stop this. It hurt so much.

The torturing didn’t stop this time. It kept going and only gave Lance very little time to breathe and calm down. Water kept being poured over him, the rage stripped away only for seconds before being placed in him again. All the while Lance refused to talk.

Haggar growled as Lance continued to defy her. “Next stage!” She ordered.

That command worried Lance. It was bad enough already, what was coming next? The guards unhooked Lance and locked his arms in handcuffs behind his back and his feet close together.

Next to him one of them pulled a lever and out came a bigger bucket, nearly the size of a well. Lance who could still hardly breathe, tended up. He looked around desperately but all he recieved was a nasty grin from Haggar. She shot a small bit of magic at him for added affect which caused him to shout in pain.

“Begin,” She ordered. As one guard held Lance’s arms another grabbed the back of his head and shoved it into the water. He held it there as Lance trashed and screamed. After about 30 seconds the guard pulled him back up.

Lance gulped air back into his lungs but still refused to say anything when Haggar asked once again. In response the guard pushed his head in again. This time it was in for longer, about a minute. As his head was pulled up again he choked on water.

“Quickly, now. Maybe that will help,” Haggar ordered. The guards nodded. They then proceeded to continuously dip Lance’s head into the water, only leaving him in there for for seconds at a time before pulling him back up but only gave him a second to breathe before pushing him back down.

The constant movement and shoving and water was starting to water log Lance. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t catch his breath. He accudentally preached in water and it entered his lungs as his choked desperately. Plus the constant movement was making his head hurt.

Finally, the guard stopped and held Lance as he gagged for air. “Give in?” Haggar asked. Lance shook his head. Haggar sneered and shot a burst of magic at Lance. It made his body pulse with electricity, sending shivers down his spine and his whole body to shake as his soar throat cried out in pain. Lance hated this pain but he hated the feeling of drowning even more.

All his life Lance had spent so much time at the beach and the ocean. He was an excellent swimmer and always enjoyed sitting in the sun and sailing across the waves. The feeling of drowning, of not being able to catch his breath, was killing him.

In one last desperate attempt to get him to talk the guard shoved his whole body into the large round hole filled with water. With shackles on it proved hard to swim upward and stay afloat. Lance’s Head was automatically falling under the water no matter what he did. His amazing swimming abilities were stripped away from him as he struggled to keep his head above.

Lance splashed and gagged as more water entered his nose and mouth and he choked on it. Haggar laughed menincingly as she stuck a finger into the water with Lance. Lance continued to thrash as he stared curiously at her. What was she doing? What did she plan on trying?

Lance didn’t have much more time to think about it. He felt electricity flash through his body as Haggar let out a short wave through the water. Lance’s body shook and thrashed as his whole body screamed in pain before everything turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuhhhhh, I should have written notes down or at least a general idea of where I was going with this story. Because a year and a half later I have no idea where I was going after this story. So uh, yikes, if you have ideas let me know lmao, whoops.


End file.
